Scars
by Castiel'sBestFriend
Summary: When a school principle finally sees the truth about Dean Winchester, it's only natural that he is horrified. R & R PLEASE!


Mr Howard the Principle of some random school in Texas studied the note carefully.

_Dean is unfortunately unable to attend gym today due to some injuries he obtained over the weekend. John Winchester (father)._

It was a perfectly reasonable note, kid's hurt therefore unable to do gym. But Dean was the most physically fit boy this school had ever seen and as the head, Mr Howard was not going to let this just, blow over. A lot of the boys in his class either refused to do sport because they were too big headed or simply to obese to do it, Mr Howard hated the stereotypical teen of America, lazy and fat. It wasn't entirely true of course, there were still the jocks, the nerds, the 'emos' and unfortunately the obese kids. Then there was Dean. No matter how he tried to blend in, he just didn't. He didn't fit in any of the 'groups', but he was still a bit of a smart ass, always causing trouble like he wanted to be one of the jocks, Mr Howard saw this and tried to enrole him into the football team knowing he was very physically able and was willing to keep up the childish façade. When it came to asking the coach to put him on the team, he said he couldn't. he'd already asked. Dean just

'Wasn't that type of guy, he had better things to do than mindlessly toss a ball round a field.'

But Howard was exceptionally good at reading people, and with Dean, it wasn't just an act, most teenagers his age would be desperate to even be considered to be on the team. It was a male teenage dream, to get past that red tape and be accepted as cool and popular, but Dean turned it down because 'he wasn't that type of guy'? Mr Howard had met some pretty complex characters, but never in the history of him being a teacher had someone so physically able and good looking ever turned down a place on the football team. Mr Howard came to the conclusion that the kid must feel compelled to act that way, almost as if he doesn't want trouble from others. At first he thought the reason Dean never put his name forward for tryouts was because he felt he was too good to be a footballer, but now? He had no idea.

Mr Howard decided he would look more closely at Dean. It wasn't just because he fascinated him, but also because, he was worried about him. What could possibly make a young, handsome teenager act this way?

So he began watching.

Mr Howard was a rare man. He was principle not because he liked the power just to boss around pupils but teachers as well, it was because he felt the only way he could actually care, and watch over the children was if he had the most authority. The first action he made when becoming Principle was making a no tolerance to bullying. Unfortunately it didn't work out the way he had hoped. Within a week people were being tossed against the lockers like rag dolls. When he asked why nobody had done anything, given 3 teachers where there, it was because a, they felt it was none of there own business but b, because the kid looked like he deserved it. He was appalled. Unsurprisingly the parents of the poor child came in demanding to know why it happened. Mr Howard could never forget the humiliation. It was his dream to make a place of learning safe. And he had failed.

_Two rather angry looking parents stormed through the door of his office like a hurricane, the door was flung back in such rage Mr Howard was sure it was going to snap of its hinges. Behind them was a timid young boy. _

_Mr Howard addressed the situation the only way he felt he could._

"_How can I help you, Sir, Madam." He said as calmly as he could in his thick southern accent. Unfortunately it looked like this wasn't the way the parents hoped they would be welcomed. _

_The father's eyes practically glowed red with rage._

"_HOW CAN YOU HELP! HOW CAN YOU HELP! I CAN TELL YOU HOW YOU CAN HELP, YOU CAN TELL MY WHY MY SON WAS BEATEN TO A PULP IN A NO TOLERANCE TO BULLYING SCHOOL!"_

But Dean.

Underneath that entire childish act he seemed to be the type that would take a bullet for his younger brother. If that wasn't bizarre enough, he protected his dad with absolute certainty even though the son-of-a-bitch was never even there to say good night to his boys.

Howard was certain, if John had written in, it was big, if Dean hadn't fought it off or hidden the note, which was evident he hadn't, then it was huge.

Howard sent a note out to Dean asking to see him in his office. Given the circumstances, **he **wanted to talk to him and not the school nurse who went weak at the knees at the sound of Dean's voice.

Howard was both nervous for the state the boy was in, but also, he was curious, to hear Dean. To see what he had to say. And he wanted to know the truth.

There was a knock on his office door, the white handle turned with a click, and Dean Winchester walked in.

The young lad at 16 was already showing elements of the man he was becoming and he clearly had started shaving.

Howard's eyes grew wide as he saw Dean half drag half force himself forwards. Howard hurriedly stood up and grabbed a chair for Dean so he could sit down. Dean mumbled thanks through his teeth that were locked together in pain.

"Mr Winchester, would you kindly like to tell me what on earth the matter is! You're clearly in pain so please, please, it's essential I know."

Dean's eyes flashed up to look right at Mr Howard. Dean's eyes were blazing with an icy fire and Howard could almost feel the room get colder.

"How is it essential that you know! It's my life, my business, my problem! You got that!" Dean hissed almost silently. His back was arched and his fist was clenched. But the more Howard looked at him the more he realised. He wasn't clenching it in anger. But in pain.

"Dean. If someone is doing this to you-"

"Oh great, another unimportant man thinks he gets it – thinks that my Dad would beat me – but news flash my friend, life ain't all about you and you most certainly don't get it." He snarled.

"It's not my place to judge but if-"

"NO PAL! Just look. LOOK AT ME!" He roared as he ground his teeth in agony as he pulled his shirt off. Howard gasped, completely horrified about what was Dean was showing him.

"YOU THINK ANY FATHER COULD DO THIS? YOU THINK MY FATHER WOULD DO THIS!"

And he saw, for the first and last time in his life. Why Dean was so careful. What he was showing him was that across his muscular body were scars. Hundreds of them. Some white and faded with age and some still a violent shade of red. But that wasn't what was making him feel like the entire contains of my stomach was trying to force it's way back up his throat. Across lower right stomach was a jagged line of black stitches, oozing with fresh brilliant red blood, some of it just beginning to scab over. The line was wobbly and clearly done by no professional. Across the rest of his chest was a deep, but not as awful, lines, that looked far too much like and animal had attacked him. And it didn't look like the first time. Howard leaned forwards ever so slightly as he began to analyse the scars. And nothing could prepare him for what he could see right in front of him. There were teeth marks, scratches, burns and jagged lines of where someone had patched him up. Disgusted Dean dragged his shirt back over his head, covering the truth once more.

"What happened to you?" Howard said in a hoarse whisper.

Dean looked at the caring man across from him on the desk.

"When you came in you were limping, so I assume…. Oh god." Howard looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes. "It's not just your torso is it."

Dean just looked down. He didn't need to reply. It wasn't a question.

"Please Dean…"

"I.. I guess I pulled the short straw in my life. But I have a job to do. And nothing anyone says can make me change my mind."

"Dean nothing is worth ending up like this for"

"I'm not doing it because I want to. I'm doing it because I have to. Somebody has to do it and if I don't nobody will and I can't just stand in the sidelines and watch people get killed just because I was afraid of getting hurt. If anything is worth fighting for Mr Howard, then this is it. And nothing you can say will ever change that."

Mr Howard paused. This young man felt that the whole world depended on him. Maybe he was right. But I wasn't going to let him walk out of my door without letting him know that someone cared.

"Okay. I won't try to change or mind." Then Mr Howard looked right into Dean's eyes and with complete sincerity he said, "But you have to know Dean that people care. No matter what you may think. People do care about you."

Dean smirked.

"I seriously doubt that."

The next thing Mr Howard said, even shocked him. They weren't his words; it was like someone was using him to talk to Dean.

"Oh but they do Dean. And it's okay. Because Angels are watching over you."

And for one moment, one tiny moment. Dean felt as though his mother was talking to him.


End file.
